In a semiconductor device which operates in an environment in which “electrostatic discharge” (ESD) occurs, it is preferable for an influence of ESD noise to be reduced. This is because element destruction or a malfunction occurs when ESD noise or the like is input to an analog circuit or the like. Therefore, several schemes have been conventionally proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).